love in strange places
by sailorpluto16
Summary: Riku and axel are best friends and secretly have feelings for each other but are to scared to admit it to the other. AkuFemRiku
1. Chapter 1

Axel ran over to Riku with the biggest grin on his face. "Hey Riku you'll never guess what happened in gym class." Said the older teen. Axel was tall and lanky with long spikey flame like hair. He also had bright also cat-like green eyes and black tear drop birthmarks under each eye.

"What happened in gym? Did Sora actually manage not to get hurt this time?" The silverette asked. The tall female had shoulder length sliver hair and piercing aquamarine eyes. Most boys drooled over her and just plain fell in love with her at her just walking by them in the hallway. So Riku was known as Destiny High's smartest and most popular girl, or "the Silver Princess."

"Actually Sora hit a tennis ball straight into Mr. Cloud's crotch, it was so funny. I caught the whole thing on my phone. I'm gonna upload it to Facebook and YouTube when I get back home." Said Axel. Riku just couldn't help but laugh. "Only you would do that Axel." Riku laughed.

"You know it." Axel smirked. Axel was not only the most popular boy in school but he was also the most perverted. Axel went through more girlfriends that he eats sea-salt ice cream. "Axel I swear sometimes you can drive me mad." Riku stated. But that's what's makes me love you, ya crazy fool. Thought Riku as she leaned on her locker lost in her thoughts.

Axel was very confused by the dreamy look on Riku's face. I wonder who she's thinking about? I know she doesn't have any boyfriends maybe she has a secret crush. I hope it's me. Axel hoped in his mind that it was true. If only he knew that it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Riku wanna come over my house later I need help with math." Asked Axel. Axel was had pretty good grades but they barely held a candle to Riku's perfect grades. Riku just giggled and nodded. She loved helping Axel with his school work 'cause it gave them an excuse to be alone without his parents getting suspicious as to what they were doing.

Roxas ran over to the pair. "Axel I swear Namine really gives us blondes a bad name." Roxas complained. Roxas had short spikey blonde hair deep sapphire eyes. He always wore a checkered wrist band with black edges and two rings, one black one white. He was axels step-brother. His mom Ventus had married Axel's dad Lea ten years ago.

"Roxas you say that about Ven to ya know." Laughed Axel as he messed up the blondes spikes. Axel and Roxas were best friends before their parents had gotten married. The two were rarely scene apart much like Riku and Sora.

"It's true he can be a bit of a ditz at times." Said Roxas. Roxas leaned over and pulled on Axel's hair.

That night at Axels, Riku and Axel were studying in Axel's room. "Riku I suck at homework." Axel complained for the tenth time that night. Riku just sighed and hit Axel on the head with her notebook. She's had enough of his constant complaining.

"Shut up and get back to work u lazy bum or I'll kick your ass from here to China and back." Riku threatened. Axel shut his mouth and got back to work. Riku could be very scary when she wanted to be. That's why Axel rarely got in trouble 'cause he was afraid of Riku getting mad at him. Riku has had to beat the shit out of him once before and she would do it again.

Axel looked up at the silver haired princess lying on his bed doing her homework. "Do you have a date to prom?" Asked Axel. Riku looked at him if he was either high or crazy. "Are you crazy or high?" Asked Riku. Axel was a little disappointed. He shook his head "no" and blushed crimson. "Good 'cause I'd love to go with you to prom." Riku blushed as she expressed this. Axel was so over joyed that he kissed her cheek. It was Riku's turn to blush a deep crimson. Did he seriously just do that! Riku screamed in her mind.

Axel shook her shoulder lightly. "Are you ok?" Asked Axel. Riku looked up and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Axel on the lips. Axel blushed and kissed back. Riku pulled back and mumbled something that Axel had a little trouble hearing. "What was that?" Asked Axel.

"I said that I love you Axel." Said Riku looking away. Axel nearly jumped for joy. "I feel the same way." Said Axel. Riku was surprised. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. But the door opened at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

HI ppls ill try 2 make it longer this sorry 4 the long update wait ive been very busy. I luv all my loyal fans X3. Oh and lemon I this chapter don't like jst skip it.

Roxas opened the door. "Axel Riku di-" Roxas stopped midsentence. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE!" Screeched Roxas. Axel quickly covered his mouth. "Shut it Roxas and I'll buy you sea-salt ice cream for a month, ok?" Bargained Axel desperately. Roxas pretended to think about it then nodded his head.

"Thank you so much Roxas." Riku bowed in thanks. She got up and gave him a big hug. Roxas' face turned bright red 'cause his face was being squished in her boobs. "Riku you're gonna suffocate him at this rate." Axel Said laughing. Riku released him with small giggle. "Kids dinner!" Ventus yelled from the bottom of the stairs. They went downstairs and sat at the table.

"So Riku would you like to stay the night?" Asked Lea. Riku nearly choked on her food. Ventus hit Lea in the back of the head and just glared at him. Axel was gently hitting Riku on the back to help her calm her coughing. "Um Mr. Lea why did you ask me to stay the night?" Asked Riku curiously. She was embarrassed and confused by the odd request. "I was only asking 'cause your parents are outta town they called an hour ago to tell us." Replied Lea taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh then I'd love to stay the night." Riku smiled as she said this. Maybe I'll be allowed to stay in Axel's room. Riku thought as she looked over at Axel. He smiled and poked her. "Wanna stay in my room tonight?" Asked Axel and he got some more of Vens homemade mac and cheese. Riku nodded and continued to eat her dinner. "Dad can Sora sleep over since Riku is sleeping over?" Asked Roxas. "I guess it's fair." Answered Ventus.

"Yay! I'll call Sora and tell her the good news!" Exclaimed Roxas. He pulled out his cell phone and ran to his room. He dialed Sora's number but the perky brunette never answered her phone. That's odd Sora always answers her phone. I hope she's ok. Thought Roxas as he left her a message on Sora's voicemail. Later that night as Riku was getting ready for bed. She changed into a pair Axel's boxers and one of his hold shirts that was way too big on both of them.

"You look so sexy in my clothes it makes me wanna ravish you all night long." Axel suggested with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. Riku just ignored his comment and crawled in bed next to him. Riku snuggled into his warm embrace. "Why are you always so warm?" Riku asked. Axel just shrugged and held her close to her his body. Riku was just starting to fall asleep when she felt a hand on her ass.

"Axel what the fuck are you doing you pervert?" Riku Questioned as Axels hand worked its way to her womanhood. She moaned as his hand started to rub slowly and added a little bit of pressure. "Do you like that babe?" Asked Axel his voice full of lust. Riku just moaned and nodded. Her eyes half closed in pleasure and filled with lust. "Axel take off your clothes." Riku demanded as she started to slowly strip.

Axel followed her example and stripped off his clothes. Riku reach forward and rapped her hand gently around Axel's impressive dick. "Wow how big is it?" Asked Riku as she slowly started to stroke him. It was warm, soft yet hard all at the same time. It made her very curious. "Nine and a half inches of pure man-meat." Axel Stated proudly. He let out a breathy moan as Riku leaned forward and teasingly licked the head of his weeping cock.

Riku slowly took more of Axel's dick into her moist hot mouth. She slowly started to bob her head up and down while softly sucking. Axel moan low in throat and briefly wondered if Riku really was a virgin 'cause she was sucking his dick like a well-seasoned hooker. Riku slowly took Axel all the way into her throat and moaned at the feeling.

Axel was barely able to give her warning before he shot his load deep in her throat. She managed to swallow every drop of Axel's cum. Riku gave a few more sucks to clean any remaining cum off his still-hard cock. Riku pulled away and licked her lips. "You taste good Ax not to salt but not bitter either and just a hint of sweet, I could become addicted to this." Riku said as she winked at him. Axel's cheeks burned red as he pushed Riku on her back. "I think I should return the favor." Axel Stated as he slowly slid down her body. Axel slowly licked her pleasure button.

Riku moaned and tightly wound her fingers in his hair. He suckled her clit into his mouth and gently nipped at it and licked it. Riku was withering in pleasure. She didn't think it could get any better 'till she felt Axel slip his tongue into her pussy. He started to go faster as he tongue-fucked her. She buried her face to muffle her loud moans. Axel couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. In Axel's mind she tasted like cotton candy.

"Axel I'm gonna cum oh god here it comes!" Riku shrieked into his pillow as she came all over his face. Axel drank up as much as he could. Riku felt her body relax as Axel pulled away from her dripping sex. Axel reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He took it out of its foil wrapper and slid it onto his heated dick. "Are you ready for this Riku?" Axel asked his voice full of concern.

"Axel I'd rather my first time be with you than anyone else I'm ready to lose my Virginity." Riku answered with a small smile. Axel nodded and kissed her. He slowly pushed into her. Riku winced at the pain. Soon it slowly started to go away. Axel started to slowly thrust into her. They both moan in pleasure. "Go faster Axel harder." Riku practically begged. Axel just chuckled and obliged to her request.

Soon Axel and Riku were moaning in unison. They both came hard while moaning each other's names. Axel pulled out and threw out the condom. They snuggled close together and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Riku was walking a little funny. "You okay Riku?" Sora asked as her and Riku were walking to cheerleading practice. The silverette just smiled and nodded. However the spikey brunette didn't buy it for a second. Riku was limping slightly and she knew that Riku spent the night at Axel's. Axel had a reputation of being the biggest pervert in school. Sora was starting to plan Axel's very painful death if she found out that he laid a finger on her precious best friend. "Riku Sora hurry up its almost time for practice!" Called Namine and Kairi simultaneously waving to their fellow cheerleaders.

Riku was the captain of the squad and Sora was the co-captain. Their team was three time champions of the national cheerleading competition. This year however they were going for the international tittle since it was Riku and Sora's senior year. Riku was already accepted to the most expensive the cheerleading college in the world. Sora however was going to college to be a physical educational teacher. She loved helping the gym teacher now so she wants to be one herself, and her father couldn't be more proud of his only child.

As practice wore on the rest of the student population started to arrive. Riku called for a break when she saw Axel and Roxas standing on the first row of the bleachers. Axel was holding two cups of coffee, nice and hot. Riku went over and took one of the cups from Axel's hand. She giggled as she took a sip of the hot liquid. Axel sipped his own hot cup of coffee. The two lovers just watched each other with hidden desire. Roxas and Sora watched on with confusion written in their eyes and on their faces. "What brings you to our practice Axel?" Questioned the silverette as she finished her coffee.

Axel just laughed and finished his coffee. "I thought you'd like some coffee silly girl. That's what friends do ya nut." Replied the redhead. Riku just leaned over and poked him in the forehead. She turned to Sora and motioned that they needed to get back to practice. They waved goodbye to Axel and Roxas and walked back over to the other girls. Practice dragged on till for another hour. They had to win tonight's national tournament to get into the international tournament. The entire day the girls were nervous for the international competition. It started at eight o'clock that night in the park. They have a pretty big park. It's large enough to hold 1000 people.

"Riku will you relax you'll win it for sure you've won it every year for the past three years. So don't worry about it so much you're undefeated." Axel encouraged during lunch. Riku smiled and leaned on him like she always did when she was trying to relax. Axel started to rub her shoulders. Terra came over and sat next to Riku. "Hello Riku are you ok?" Asked Ansem Heartless. Ansem has long slightly spikey white hair and light brown skin. He's the football team's star quarterback. Ansem is also a well-known pervert. Riku can't stand football players. They're selfish jerks who only think of themselves especially the quarterbacks. Riku decided to ignore him. Axel glared daggers at Ansem. "Go away Ansem you're so not wanted at this table." Commented Sora as she flicked a piece sliced pickle at his face. It hit him in the forehead.

Ansem took the pickle off his forehead and glared at Sora. He never really cared for the brunette. She was too childish in his opinion and was way too naïve. Sora trusted a lot of people but one person she would never trust is Ansem she could read him like a book so she knew what he was really after when he walked up to Riku. She could see it the first time they talked to him. "Ansem you really should leave." Riku demanded. She relaxed more into Axel's message. Riku was starting to fall asleep. Axel shook her a little and laughed when she let out a small whine. Ansem got up and walked away. He was pissed that Riku would tell him to leave. /She will pay for this!/ Ansem screamed in his head.

Riku snuggled into Axel's chest. She was so tired she was ready to fall asleep right there in the noisy cafeteria. Axel gently shook her shoulder and kept trying to keep her awake. Axel's face red like his own flame like hair. Roxas and Sora started laughing at Axel's situation. When Riku wanted to sleep not much could keep her awake. Xemnas Heartless came over and tapped Riku on the shoulder. Riku sat up and smiled at the school principle. " I'd like to wish you and your team the best of luck tonight I'll send my secretary in my place to tell me how it went. Good luck and lets home you bring home the gold for the fourth year in a row." Xemnas said before walking away to go talk to his son Ansem. Riku groaned and put head in her hands. Riku was really feeling the pressure now. Xemnas expecting her to bring home the national title and the international title. Her team was the best so far she just prayed that it would be good enough to win.

Sora leaned forward and petted her head. "Don't worry we'll win both nationals and internationals." Sora stated confidentially. Axel and Roxas nodded in agreement. Together they said. "And we'll be there to cheer you on." Riku smiled at her friends words of hope. She gave them all a hug before gathering her stuff and walking away. Riku and Sora had permission to skip last period so the cheerleaders could practice their routine for the competition tonight. They practiced till 4:30 PM. After they showered and changed into their cheerleading outfits that they only wore to games and competitions. Riku was a nervous wreck by the time 7:30 PM came.

Axel was rubbing her shoulders to try and help her relax. Sora brought her a cup of coffee and patted Riku's head and sat next to her. Riku leaned on Axel and slowly sipped her coffee. Saix came over and stood in front of the group of teenagers. "Ms. Darkwing the whole school counting on you and your team you better not let them down." The older woman stated then walked away. Mrs. Lunar's statement just made Riku even more nervous. Looking at the crowd Riku relaxed when she saw her father Sephiroth and Rikku Darkwing siting in the stands. Sora looked around and saw her parents Cloud and Tiffa Striffe sitting with Riku's parents. Sephiroth and Cloud had been friends in high school so it's only natural for their daughters to be friends as well.

By the time 8PM came everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats and couldn't wait for the whole thing to start. Up first was the Radiant Flowers from Radiant Gardens. They did a perky and graceful routine to the song Every Time We Touch by Cascada. The judges gave them 7 out of 10. The highest score possible was a 10. Next was the Twilight Strugglers from Twilight Town. Their routine was full of power and strength to the song Scream & Shout by will. , their score was 7 out of 10. Then it was the Hollow Screams from Hollow Bastion. Their routine was smooth and flawless to the song Numb by Linkin Park. Their score was 8 out of 10. The fourth team up was the Traverse Heartless from Traverse Town. The routine they performed was sleek and sexy to the song Naughty Girl by Beyoncé. Then finally it was Riku's team the Graceful Destiny from Destiny Island. Their routine was shy innocent yet at the same time a little bit naughty to the song Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani. The judges decided that their score was a perfect 10 out of 10.

Riku couldn't have been more thrilled with first place and a perfect score they qualify for the international competition. Everyone was so excited that they failed to notice that the captain of the Radiant Flowers was glaring daggers at them. Marluxia Rose made her way over the champions and tapped Riku on the shoulder. Riku only turned around to find the face of one of her rivals. "Good luck in the internationals one of my friends is in internationals and her team always wins internationals. Watch out for the Lightning Rods from Never Was High School." Marluxia warned her before going back over to her own team.

Riku had heard of the Lightning Rods before but she never thought that her team would actually have to beat them to win internationals. Rumor has it that the captain Larxene Bolt has a lightning sharp tongue and even sharper and hotter temper. The thought of Larxene scared Riku but the thought to actually meet her scared Riku to her very core. "Riku are you ok?" Axel asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Riku smiled and nodded. She hugged him tightly. Riku put the thought of Larxene out of her head and was just gonna enjoy this moment of happiness.

That night the whole cheerleading squad and a few friends went to the local dance club to celebrate their national victory. The club was loud and active. It seemed like almost all of their school population was inside. Axel pulled Riku onto the dance floor and started to dance with her. Axel was a pretty good dancer he knew how to touch her so lightly that she was practically begging for more of his touches. Roxas put an arm around Sora's waist and motioned to the dance floor. Sora smiled and nodded followed Roxas onto the dance floor. They started to dance next to Axel and Riku. They were just starting to have fun when suddenly a fire broke out somewhere in the club. Soon the whole club was catching fire. Axel and Roxas made sure that the girls got out safely. "Roxas stay here I'm gonna go help more people get out!" Axel yelled running back into the building.

Axel had just headed back inside after sending out a group of five and the roof started to collapse. Riku screamed for Axel to get out. The whole roof caved in as the cops and fire department got there. Roxas was holding her back. "Please save my brother!" Roxas screamed at the cops. Riku fell to her knees crying. When she looked up she saw the cops carrying someone on a stretcher. He was slightly burned and was tall. Riku could see his piercing green eyes. She knew at that moment the person she was looking at was Axel. She screamed his name and ran over but the cops held her back.

"Ma'am please you need to relax and stay back." Demanded the cop. Riku just kept struggling against the cop. She started to cry against him. She watched as Axel was loaded into the ambulance and was taken away. Sora knelt next to Riku and held her close. She whispered "Everything would be alright. Don't worry Axel's a strong guy he'll pull through this no problem Ri" They all hoped that it would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm might make this the last chapter. Not sure yet. I'll leave it up to u guys! XD

Riku Sora and Roxas raced to the hospital. The ambulance with Axel had only arrived a few minutes ahead of them. Roxas went over to the nurses' station to inform them that one of Axel's relatives was here. Sora had stepped aside to call Lea and Ventus. Riku sat there and thought of how much time her and Axel had spent together. The good and the bad. Riku could remember how they had met. It was in kindergarden and she was playing with Sora on the playground when two boys came over to them. The redheaded boy pushed Sora and told her that she wasn't welcome on his playground any more. So Riku punched Axel in the face and told him to leave or he'd be squished under her boot. None of the teachers seemed to notice their little fight. By nap time the four of them were the best of friends and inseparable.

Axel always liked girls who could stand up for themselves and their friends. Soon Lea and Ven came running into the waiting room an assaulted the nurse with a million questions. Soon the nurse started to cry. Aerith came over and tried to quiet the young girl and the parents. "Now who are you two looking for?" Questioned the older woman. Lea told her that they were looking for his son. Aerith looked up his name. "I'm sorry but your son is in major surgery and were not allowed to interrupt." Aerith informed the distraught parents. Lea banged his fist on the counter and yelled. "SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU CANT EVEN TELL US THE CONDITION OF MY BABY BOY!" Lea was very angry and wanted to take it out on somebody.

Ventus looked ready to yell at someone. A doctor come over and he was in some bloody scrubs. "Hello my name in Vexen and I'm the doctor who's taking care of your son. Axel is doing much better now he'll have some scars but he'll live. You can take him home in a month or so. Do you have any questions for me?" Asked the blonde doctor. Lea nodded and asked. "When can I go in and see my son?" Vexen told him not yet till his scars were under control. It seems that the doctors are having trouble keeping Axel's temperature under control.

Roxas went over and hugged Ven. Roxas was scared that he'd lose his best friend forever. Ventus hugged his son close and cried into his sons similar blonde spikes. Lea hugged his husband and his step-son. He just prayed that Axel would be ok. Riku was crying against Sora's shoulder. She felt like she was losing the only man she ever loved. Sora did what she could to console her friend. She knew that Riku and Axel were close but now it made her wonder on just how close. Roxas come over and petted Riku's head. "Riku stop crying Ax is gonna be just fine the doc just told lea and dad. So stop crying 'cause he's asking to see ya and you wanna look pretty for him don't ya?" Questioned Roxas. Riku nodded then followed a nurse to Axel's room. Riku enter the room and gasped.

Axel was laid out on a hospital bed and was covered in bandages. He looked up and saw the once person he wanted to see. Riku slowly went over to the bed and gently sat next to his left hand. "Oh Axel….." Riku whispered as she took his hand and kissed it. A few tears escaped down her cheeks and landed on his hand. Axel wiped her tears away and said. "Don't cry my lovely Riku I don't want to see you sad." Axel ran his fingers threw her hair and touched the small birthmark at the top of her neck at her hairline. Riku leaned forward and gave Axel a quick kiss on the lips. She kept whispering that she loved him for almost five minutes before a nurse had come lead her away. Axel watched her leave and his dad come in. "Axel thank god you're alright!" Lea went over to his son and hugged him gently.

Axel nodded and patted his dads shoulder. "I'll be just fine dad don't worry." Axel tried to reassure Lea. Lea nodded and told Axel that he had called Uncle Reno. Axel was every happy. He loved his Uncle Reno. Reno Blaze was a member of the F.B.I. so the always had a hard time reaching him. "Reno said that as soon as he finishes this assignment he'll come visit and he said that it would probably be a week or so." Lea got up and kissed Axel on the forehead before leaving and Roxas came in.

Roxas ran over and hugged Axel. He was crying. Axel just held him. "Don't cry my lil blonde brother." Axel tried to comfort Roxas as much as possible. Roxas whisper into Axel's ear. "Axel if you ever try another stunt like that again I'll personally put you in the hospital and make sure whatever I do to you will be extremely painful." Axel felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew Roxas always made good on his threats. Axel nodded in understanding. Roxas smiled and stopped crying. A nurse came in and told them that Roxas' time was up and that visiting hours were over.

Axel stayed in the hospital for three weeks. He got out a week before internationals. Riku was glad that he was feeling better. Riku had baked a special cake for him. He came over the night before internationals. "Oh Axel I'm so glad you're here." Riku kissed him as he shut her bedroom door. Axel kissed back and rested his hands on her slim waist. She buried her fingers into Axel's wild spikey hair. He moaned at the feeling. Riku was suddenly pushed onto her bed. She flashed the redhead a smirk and reached under her pillow pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Axel was surprised that Riku was kinky like that.

Riku pulled him onto the bed and handcuffed him the bedposts. She opened his button up shirt and started to unbutton his pants. Axel moaned slightly. He never would've guessed that lil Riku was this kinky. Riku pulled off his pants and boxers. She smirked and put on some club music and started to dance. Riku pulled her hair tie out so her hair was wild and free. She slowly started to pull her light yellow tee over her head. Axel watched in fascination as Riku revealed that she was wearing a sexy stripper outfit under her pajamas.

Riku came over and straddled his lap. "I wore this just for you my smexy lil redhead." Riku leaned forward and took one of his pierced nipples into her mouth and gently sucked on it. He moaned and tried to but his hips against her but she was out of reach. She chuckled around his nipple. Riku let it plop out of her mouth and blew cold air on it. Axel moaned and whimpered. Riku reached behind her and unzipped her top and let it fall on Axel's chest. She untied her bikini panties and winked at Axel. He smirked back at her as she sat on his neglected cock. They both cried out in pleasure. Riku slowly started to ride him slowly. "Riku please take the cuffs off," Axel begged pulling at the handcuffs.

Riku just shook her head no and started to ride him faster. They cried out and Axel snapped his hips up to meet hers on their way down. Riku kissed him as they increased their pace. Soon Riku was screaming Axel's name has she was approaching orgasm fast. They both cried out each other's name as they came. Suddenly Riku's burst open. "What's going on his here?!" Yelled Sephiroth. He blushed at seeing his daughter and her best friend having sex. Riku quickly covered herself and blushed a deep crimson. Axel tried to explain but the words just sounded like gibberish. "Shut up. Both of you get dressed and meet me downstairs." Sephiroth close the door and quickly went downstairs to get himself a drink.

Riku uncuffed Axel and pulled on her pajamas. He stood and pulled on his pants. "That was so embarrassing. Your dad is so gonna kill me for this." Axel stated as he buttoned his shirt. Riku nodded in agreement as they headed downstairs. Sephiroth was waiting for them. The couple sat on the loveseat across from the couch. "Riku I'm very disappointed in you I thought you knew better." Sephiroth scolded his daughter. Riku looked down at her lap embarrassed. Axel gently grabbed her hand and slowly caressed it. This action didn't go unnoticed by Sephiroth. He glared at Axel and told him to get out and never come back.

"Daddy isn't that a bit harsh?" Asked Riku. Sephiroth got up and pulled his sword off the wall. Axel said goodbye and quickly ran out the door. Riku glared at her father and ran to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She cried her eyes out. Her phone started to vibrate on her bedside table. Riku picked up the phone and answered. "Riku can you sneak out after dinner I'd really like to see you." Axel sounded like he was desperate. Riku told him to be at the playground by 9 o'clock and that she'd meet him there. She quickly hung up when she hear Sephiroth come up the stairs.

-With Axel-

Axel put away his cell phone and walked into the nature park. He was depressed that he had caused Riku to most likely be not allowed to go to internationals tomorrow night. If Riku couldn't go that would mean the school had to forfeit and that would let the whole school down. Axel sat down on a bench and plugged his headphones into his ears and put on some Green Day songs. He felt himself relaxing to the pounding beat of American Idiot. Axel checked his phone when it vibrated. It was a text from Roxas asking when will he be home and that they were ordering Chinese. Axel replied that he would be home in twenty minutes and to get him some dumplings and some noodle soup.

He got up and slowly made his way home. By the time Axel got home the Chinese had already gotten there. "Your lucky dinner got here like thirty seconds ago." Lea told his son as he the silverware from the kitchen. Axel nodded and sat down at the table. "So when is Uncle Reno coming?" Axel asked reaching for his flame chop-sticks. Lea looked at Ven and his husband nodded. "Axel I'm sorry but your uncle got help up on a mission and won't be coming till your graduation." Lea apologized and patted Axel's shoulder. Axel nodded in understanding. This was common when it came to Reno so he was used to it.

Axel ate his dinner without saying much. Roxas poked Axel and asked if he was alright. Axel said he was he was just a lil tired. Ventus turned to his son and step-son and asked. "So what do you two want for graduation?" Roxas and Axel looked at each other and laughed. Axel said he wanted a motorcycle and Roxas said he wanted to go to acting school. It had always been Roxas' dream to be an actor. Lea wasn't surprised by Axel's request. He knew that his boy was always interested in motorcycles. Every time Reno came to visit he always brought his bike and let Axel ride it up and down the street since he got his license. "If we get it for you what kind of design do you want on it?" Asked Lea.

Axel smirked and answered. "Black with flames. Dad you should know me to know that already." Lea sighed and patted Axel's head and helped Ven clean up. Axel went upstairs and took nice hot shower. Downstairs Lea and Ven were really confused. "Why did Axel smell like sex?" Lea was curious of the same thing. Ventus put the left overs in a container and put them in the fridge before answering his husband. "Do you think Axel has a lil girlfriend?" Lea wouldn't be surprised. Ventus kissed him on the cheek and leaned against him. Axel came downstairs and said he was heading over to Riku's.

Axel left and headed toward the park. He got there at 8:55 pm. Axel sat on the swings and waited. Riku got there at almost ten o'clock. Axel was pissed that she was an hour late. "Sorry it took me so long Dad was being a hard ass and I had to wait till I was sure that he was asleep before I could sneak out." Riku explain sitting on Axel's lap. He understood and hugged her close to his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes not saying, just enjoying each other's company. Riku turned her head and kissed Axel's cheek. "So what did you wanna see me about?" Riku asked. Axel rested his chin on her shoulder and replied. "I think that maybe after internationals when we win that me and you can come out as a couple." Riku looked at him like he was crazy.

Axel asked what was wrong and Riku hit him on the head. "No let's wait till prom it'll mean more to me." Riku bargained. Axel nodded and ran his fingers threw her silky silver hair. Riku laughed and giggled till she felt a hand grab her arm. "And just what are is going on here?" Sephiroth glared at Axel. Riku was shocked that Sephiroth had followed her. "Sir please I love Riku with all my heart. Why can't you except that?" Axel challenged Sephiroth by rapping his arm around Riku's shoulders. Sephiroth was ready to punch this bastards' lights out until he noticed that Riku was blushing and she was leaning on Axel.

Sephiroth let go of Riku's arm and turned to Axel. "You better treat my lil angel properly and if you don't I'll hunt you down and castrate you." Sephiroth left the couple alone. Axel was so scared he could wet his pants. Riku smiled and kissed Axel. "See ya tomorrow my sweet dragon." Riku ran to catch up with Sephiroth.

The next day Riku was an even worse nervous wreck. Sora petted Riku and told her that everything would be just fine. Roxas handed Riku and Sora small jade necklaces. "I read that jade is supposed to bring good luck so wear them during the competition." Roxas informed them as he slipped an arm around Sora's waist. Riku raised an eye at Sora before she felt someone hugging her from behind. And it didn't feel like Axels arms either. She turned around to see Ansem. "Go away Ansem or I'll have you removed." Riku threatened her not-so-secret-admirer. Ansem shook his head in refusal and kissed Riku square on the lips. Riku gasped and slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Riku screamed at the doomed man.

At that moment Xemnas and Saix just happened to appear. Xemnas hit his idiot son on the back of the head and apologized to Riku. Saix dragged Ansem away by his long silver hair. Riku hugged Roxas and burst out crying. She never felt so humiliated before in her life. Roxas was unsure of what to do so he just let her cry it all out on his shoulder. Axel came over and picked up Riku and quickly headed to the roof with Roxas and Sora on his heels. Sora opened the door to the roof and Axel sat in one of the corners and held Riku in his lap. Riku hugged Axel tightly and kept crying. He whispered reassurances in her ear that everything will be alright. Riku pulled away and told Axel exactly what happened. "I'll fucking kill that bastard next time I see him." Axel stated letting his anger get the best of him.

"As much as I'd love to see that but I'd rather you didn't. I don't want you getting in trouble alright my love." Riku tried to calm him. Sora and Roxas looked at Riku like she had three heads. Axel nodded and kissed her. Sora felt to her knees in shock. Roxas kneeled down and asked if she was okay. Sora looked at Roxas and asked. "How long have they been a couple and why didn't you tell me?" Sora slapped Roxas and pouted. Riku laughed at Sora's face and went over and gave her friend a hug. Riku told Sora the story of how her and Axel got together. Sora was surprised. She turned to Roxas and hugged him. "Sorry I slapped you Roxy." Sora apologized. Roxas said it was ok. Axel laughed and got up hugged Riku close to his chest and asked if she was feeling better. Riku nodded and leaned against Axel.

This won't be the last chapter ppl! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night at the International Cheerleading competition. Riku was holding Sora's hand as they watched the Lightning Rods do a cheer that was full of anger, sadness and most of all darkness to the song "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. (link at bottom of page) Roxas and Axel were watching in the stands and that couldn't believe how graceful the head cheerleader Larxene Lightning was. Riku touched the charm on her choker necklace. It was Axel's charm that he let her borrow for good luck. The judges had given them a score of 9 out of 10. Larxene glared at her teammates and looked like she was about to yell at them but the judges told her that she needed to move to the side lines. Up next was the Keyholes from Keyblade high. The head cheerleader was Vanitas Unversed and she was as dark and cruel as Larxene.

Her team did a routine that was sleek, sly and powerful to the song "Cooler than Me" by Mike Posner. The judges decided to give the Keyholes 8 out of 10. There routine was graceful and on time with the song but it got a lil sloppy towards the end. Vanitas was of course pissed at himself as well as his team. Sora looked over at Riku asked. "We have a chance right?" Riku nodded. She turned to Larxene and smirked at the lightning lover.

The Graceful Destiny made their way to the middle of the mat and set up their pose. The song "Move Your Body" by D.J. Garby Ponte (link at bottom of page) started to play. The cheer they performed was graceful, sexy, dark, pure, innocent and so much more all the same time. Riku and Sora did double back flips off the top of the pyramids that the other cheerleaders formed. They landed perfectly on their feet and fell to knees and bowed their heads to signal that they were finished. The crowd went wild with cheers. Larxene looked about ready to start striking people with lightning if she could. After careful consideration the judges gave the Destiny Island team a perfect score of 10 out of 10.

The crowd went wild and Riku couldn't believe it. She felt her team lift her up and start tossing her up and down like she was the M.V.P. Axel came over and tossed her a dozen red roses. Riku caught them with ease and flipped out of her teams hold. "Oh Axel I can't believe we did it." Riku embraced the redhead as he spun her around in his arms. Roxas went over to Sora and kissed her on the lips. Kairi and Namine started to giggle uncontrollably. Sora kissed back. Axel pulled Riku close to his body and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much." Riku blushed and smiled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Larxene was standing there. "You little bitch! How dare you steal my championship from me! You're gonna pay for this!" Larxene snarled as she pulled out her throwing knives.

Axel saw them and reacted quickly. He slammed his fist into Larxene's stomach making her drop the knifes. She stood up and was about to kick Axel when Marluxia stopped her and warned her. "If you get into a fight now you'll be banned from the competition and you know that." Riku came over and pulled Axel over to her. Saix came over to congratulate Riku on her international victory. Larxene picked up her knives and walked away. "Riku are you ok?" Saix questioned the silverette. Riku nodded and went to the locker rooms with Sora, Kairi, and Namine.

Sora caught Riku just before they could get into the showers and pulled her to the side. "Riku I have a problem. Remember how I kinda slept with Demyx and Zexion at Axel's party a few months back?" Sora questioned nervously. Riku nodded and patted Sora's head. Sora rubbed her lower belly just above her womanhood and tears leaked out of her eyes. Riku understood perfectly and hugged Sora. The silverette couldn't help but question the brunette. "Who's the father or is it too early to tell yet?" Sora shrugged and started crying.

After the showers Sora had to go to the doctors to see if she really was pregnant. Riku met up with her parents and kissed her dad on the cheek. Rikku hugged her daughter tight and slipped a necklace around Riku's neck. It was a pendant of Way to the Dawn Keyblade. It was made if silver and different collar stones. Riku had been asking for it for almost a year and they kept telling her that they couldn't afford it. She turned around and hugged her parents tightly. They smiled and petted her head. Axel was standing with Roxas, Lea and Ventus. "Axel is everything alright between you and Riku?" Lea questioned his son. Axel nodded.

The next day at school everyone was clapping and cheering when Riku walked in the school. She blushed and quickly ran to her locker. She met up with Axel. Axel smiled and kissed her cheek like he normally did. Riku smiled and opened her locker. There was a small present inside her locker. She looked at Axel then opened it and inside was a diamond ring surrounded by sapphires and rubies. It was set in white gold. "I was gonna do it on graduation but I figured why wait. Riku I love you so much and will u become my blushing bride?" Axel asked as he kneeled on the ground kiss her left hand. Riku gasped and tears started to pool in her eyes. "Oh Axel yes I will marry you." Riku fell to her knees and kissed him. People passing in the hallway stopped to look.

Axel slipped the ring onto her finger and they didn't notice all the people watching them. It wasn't until Ansem came over and had to physically pull them apart. "Riku have you completely lost your mind!?" Ansem shouted as he glared at Axel. Riku was so fed up with all of Ansem's arrogance and annoying self-confidence. She stood up faced the arrogant asshole. "LISTEN UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN! JUST 'CAUSE TO YOU AXEL ISNT WORTH MY TIME! BUT GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE NOT WORTH AN OUNCE OF MY ATTENTION! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT MY FAINCE' BEFORE I HAVE TO SEW YOUR LIPS SHUT!" Riku screamed at the other silverette. Ansem took off running as all the surrounding students burst out laughing. Even the teachers who were listening were laughing. Riku sighed in relief as she smiled at Axel.

Axel stood up and wrapped his arms around Riku. Xemnas came over and asked if everything was alright. Axel informed him of what happened. Saix, who was behind Xemnas, started to chuckle until the older silverette glared at him. All at once all laughter ceased in a second. Xemnas turned on the younger silverette and said. "What you did was right in your own way but please reframe from actually sewing his lips shut how else will he make it through college if he can't properly kiss the professors ass." That statement sent the whole hallway into hysterics even Xemnas. Riku buried her face in Axel's shoulder to try and muffle her laughter. Soon enough the laughter died down and students and teachers made their way to class until it was only Axel, Saix, Xemnas and Riku left in the hallway.

"Well we better be heading to class Axel." Riku said as she grabbed her books and quickly left and dragged the redhead with her. It wasn't until lunch that Sora showed up and she was slightly pale. Roxas asked if she was alright and she didn't respond. Riku touched the brunettes shoulder lightly and the smaller girl burst into tears. Axel, Roxas and Riku rushed to the roof with Sora. "Sora what's wrong with you today?" Roxas asked as he hugged Sora close to him. Sora cried for another five minutes before she was able to answer. Her answer was not what anyone was expecting. "My mom took me to the doctor 'cause she thought I was pregnant and it turns out I was. When we got to the doctors I had started to bleed down there. I had lost the baby." Sora whispered the last part but all three of her closet friends heard.

Riku felt so bad for her best friend. She knew how bad Sora had wanted to be a mother now she had lost her chance. Roxas petted Sora's head and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry everything will be alright." Sora smiled leaned against her boyfriend. Axel leaned down and patted the brunette on the head. Sora giggled then noticed something weird about Riku's left hand. "Riku what's that on your hand?" Sora asked while trying to get a better look. Riku blushed and showed Sora the ring Axel gave her. Both girls squealed loudly to the point where Roxas and Axel regretted being so close to them. "OMG! I can't believe your engaged!" Sora exclaimed Sora as she hugged her childhood friend.

Later that night.

Riku walked in her front door almost like a scared lil kitten. "Mother father are you home?" Riku called out. She heard her mother call her from the kitchen that her father was taking a shower. Rikku walked into the living room asked if everything was alright. "I'd rather wait for father before I tell you mother." Riku replied and sat on the couch. The two women waited almost half an hour before Sephiroth came downstairs in just a pair of leather pants and a pair of combat boots. Riku tried not to laugh. She couldn't help it. Rikku was practically drooling at the sight of her husband in his old combat outfit. Sephiroth smirked and sat next to Rikku and pulled her close. Riku was ready to start puking at the sight. "Dear not now Riku has something she wants to tell us." Rikku told her husband. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Riku sighed and reached into her backpack. She pulled out the ring Axel gave her. "Axel asked me to marry him and I already said yes." Riku stated simply and almost hesitantly.

Sephiroth and Rikku stared at Riku as if she had grown a second head before they both reacted. Rikku congratulated her daughter while Sephiroth asked the only question that would make sense in this situation. "Are you pregnant?" Riku wasn't really surprised that he asked and denied being pregnant. Sephiroth sighed in relief and hugged his wife and his daughter. "Well then we better start planning your wedding." Rikku stated. Riku smiled and kissed her mother and fathers cheeks. Sephiroth patted her on the head and she went up to her room. Rikku turned to Sephiroth and leaned against him. "God I can't believe she's getting married and that u still fit in these leather pants." Rikku reached her hand into his pants.

Upstairs Riku called Axel while she changed into a black tank top, white and yellow sleeveless jacket and baggy denim jeans. She also pulled on a pair of sneakers. Axel never answered his phone. Riku put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her bad and climbed out her window. She ran towards Axel's house. Axel was sitting outside with an ice pack pressed to his cheek. "Hey what happened to your face?" Riku kiss Axel's cheek. Axel smiled and kissed her. He told the silverette that it was nothing but she wasn't fully convinced. Roxas came out and walked past without a word. Axel sighed and rested his head against Riku's stomach. "I'm guessing you and Roxas had a fight." Riku suggested. Axel nodded.

Axel told her that it was about the wedding. Roxas was refusing to be Axel's best man. This news shocked Riku. She thought they were so close.

Three months later.

Axel and Roxas had made up in time for the wedding. Riku was wearing an ankle length snow white gown that was covered in pearls. She was also wearing her mother's veil and was wearing Sora's blue rose tiara. Riku also had on the Way to the Dawn pendant. She sniffed the roses of her bouquet and they smelled beautiful. Rikku smiled at her daughter as Sephiroth came in and announced. "It's time my princess." He led Riku out of her dressing room and to the aisle. Axel was waiting at the alter for her.

Sephiroth slowly walked Riku down the aisle. Riku was nervous. She looked at her father and he smiled. Axel took Riku's hand and kissed it. He led her the rest of the way to the alter. The vows were said and the rings were shared. They said the final "I Do's" and then they were off in a shower of cherry blossoms. Riku tossed the bouquet to a crowd of screaming female guests. Sora caught the bouquet and happily ran into Roxas' arms. They got to the airport and were on the way to Hollow Bastion for a two week honeymoon.

Once they reached their hotel room they slowly started stripping each other. Riku slowly removed Axel's tie and kissed him. Axel slowly unzipped his brides dress and smirked when she gasped. Riku smirked back and started to unbutton Axel's shirt then his pants. She pushed off his shirt then his pants as her dress fell around her ankles. "We should continue this on the bed. Do you agree my sweet pyro?" Riku slowly crawled onto the bed and flopped onto her back. Axel crawled on top of her and kissed her chest just above her breasts. Riku moaned low in her throat. She buried her fingers in the redheads flaming hair. He knew exactly what she wanted but he felt like being a tease.

Riku unhooked her bra and the stockings from the garter belt. She pushed them off her legs and pushed Axel onto his back. Riku crawled on top of her husband and slowly slid of his boxers. "My my someone's happy to see me." Riku said as she kissed the tip of Axel's dripping cock. Axel nearly exploded at the touch. The silverette deep throated the redheads manhood. Axel threaded his fingers threw her hair and gently thrust into her mouth. After twenty minutes of this Riku pulled away and slowly slid down her panties. "Axel please I need you so badly." Riku begged as she laid down and spread her legs wide.

Axel crawled in between her legs and slowly licked her soaked pussy. Riku shuddered in pleasure. Axel slowly and gently sucked on her clit. Riku was going crazy with pleasure as Axel slide two of his long and bony fingers inside her. Axel finger-fucked her hard while still gently licking and sucking her love button. The combination of fast and gently was driving Riku to orgasm much faster than she thought. Soon it came crashing down on her and she screamed. While Riku was in the tidal waves of ultimate pleasure Axel sat up and pushed into her womanhood. Riku shrieked and her legs locked around Axel's girly hips.

Axel kept thrusting hard and fast into her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Riku started to pant and moan loudly. Axel rolled over so Riku was now on top of him. Riku started to ride Axel slow and hard. She reached down and twinned her hands with Axel's. Axel thrusts his hips up into Riku to try to increase the pace. They both cried out with a call of each other names as they reached climax. Riku climbed off Axel lay laid next to him. "Oh Axel that was better than last time and I know it's just gonna get better." Riku sighed Axel smiled and pulled Riku even closer.

"Oh yes it will and hopefully soon we'll have lil versions of us running around." Axel said hopefully. Riku smiled and drifted into sleep. Axel followed shortly in the land of sweet dreams.

Well that's it :3 I might make a sequel not sure yet here are the links to those two songs.

Cooler than me: watch?v=GLbkv9xDLUM&list=PL482E131C7A346D79&index=15

Move your body: watch?v=9xlvOjdOH4w&list=PL482E131C7A346D79


End file.
